


旧情人

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Hallucinations, Insanity, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 存档
Relationships: 杀凛, 杀无生/凛雪鸦





	旧情人

清晨的时候下起了雨，天阴沉沉的，像接触不良的电视屏。这座城市难得下雨，你难得比闹钟晚醒，睁着眼对着天花板愣神半天，想起今天是每周一次的采购日。

视网膜上犹残存着幢幢绿影，像干涸已久的血迹。

你睡得晚，此时不禁责怪起电子产品的不近人情来。昨天书架上新住进贝克特，夜里你听到窸窣的声响，便疑心是同某位大文豪打起来了，打着手电下床一看——逮到一只雅贼。此文贼对谁都青睐有加、不偏不倚，你把纸屑揉开，读到圣女贞德充当和平大使，用爱尔兰语宣布戈多先生明晚准来，不由失笑。你不知何时染上了拖延症，把犯鼠暂押在陶罐底下，等候明天再发配边疆。

夜色好得无边，是天上的河流；月亮像一块疤。你拿手掌丈量月光，觉得它这么小、却这么长。你对着露汽浓重的空气呼唤，没人应答，便知今夜无梦，一准能睡个好觉。

现在那陶罐倒了，敞开的口像独眼，死不瞑目。在你发落以前，它已将自己放逐。这是理所当然的事情。你卷起被子蒙过头顶，却怎么也睡不着，只得起来，对着白墙道了一声早。

没人应。

等候早午餐的时候你翻遍了储物柜，却连一把伞都找不出——这座城市几乎从不降水，四季山火不断，草色常年发枯，像一颗颗种进地里的头。你以为这征兆着什么，像每一个偶发的天生异象。这里气候干冷，太阳底下和建筑物的阴影下是两个世界，秋冬的衣服收进了柜子深处，雨停前万万不能出门；但好在你很闲，等得起，也坚信等得到。再不济，有人陪你一起。毛烘烘一颗脑袋曾扒在你腰间，像护食的雏鸟情结的兽，把你的手往嘴里送，又舔又咬，在无名指根留一圈牙印，你用另一只手描他的眉眼。咬过你的嘴又同你接吻，时间不多不少，一支烟的长度。云朵盛开、日影烂漫，那是漫长雨季唯一的盼头。

下午两点终于放了晴。天被水洗过，日头很烈，在凹凸不平的积水的地面上割出黑白分明的线，宛如一张西洋棋盘，肤色与五官就是卒子的颜色。只有孩童不必遵守白先黑后，长椅埋在鸽子里，他们踩着滑板呼啸而过，就哗啦啦地全飞了去。

你在落地窗边的货架前看到这一幕，无端有些欣羡。玻璃映出你的面容，年轻、鲜活，一双眼却干涸如老人。水泥森林从眼眶透骨而出。

也映出那个男人的脸。

脱脂。那人说。

也就这种时候他才会出现了。你心里得意，还要故意垮下脸：不要。淡得跟水一样。

但是他强硬地把手覆在你伸向一加仑全脂牛奶标签的胳膊上往下压。

百分之七十……半脂！不能更少了。你妥协，然后偏了十五度，拿了桶一点五加仑的。这下拿牛奶当水喝也喝不完了。

他哼了一声，终于满意，又把你不死心探向冷藏柜的手拍落。冰淇淋在打折，两大桶半价，足以让任何人类幼崽看到后走不动道儿。家里冰箱功率不够，但两个人分吃正好。

吃不完我是不会帮你的，他凉凉地说。

你不知较什么劲儿，开门时差点扇着路过的店员。你拿了正常口味的朗姆酒，接着一盒又粉又紫的缤纷独角兽就进了手推车。那玩意儿你曾好奇尝过，一股咳嗽糖浆味儿，白巧克力腻得不行，舌头上的色素像中了毒。可谁让它颜值在线、噱头也足，打开它你就是整个街区最梦幻的仙女。

他默默跟在你身后，无语凝噎。遂得寸进尺，结账时趁他不注意，火速拣了两盒椰油乳木果香型的安全套[1]抛上收银台。

他瞪着颜色浮夸、作风前卫的包装盒：这又是什么鬼？！

店员倒是好脾气，客客气气同你问好：您一定很爱您的女朋友。

是男朋友。你听到他在背后不满地嘀咕。

回程时遇到了一点小麻烦。你被太阳晃到眼，在门口多站了一会儿，自动门提示音响了一记，年轻的姑娘被纸袋子挡住了视线，猛地撞到你背后。牛皮纸提手不堪重负，骤然绷断，你的神经也跟着一跳。

姑娘慌里慌张地道歉，要帮你捡起来，忙乱间自己的购物袋也倾倒，零零碎碎散了一地。你蹲下和她一起捡，背影颇狼狈。可气他非但不帮忙，还一边捣乱一边指点江山：喏，椰油乳木果。你对着空气挥了一拳。

一只讨人厌的苍蝇。顶着路人震惊的目光，你解释。姑娘目光茫然、眼神清澈，什么都没有看到。

你们早都习惯了，不是吗？

你去时没想到会买冰淇淋，没带保温袋，回到公寓已有些化了。你挣扎半天，顶着他戏谑的目光，还是开了那桶朗姆酒味的。配方改了，也甜得发腻。

自作孽。他一点儿都不同情。直到盒子空了三分之一，乳海漫过雪顶的冰山，才忍不住催促：太凉了对胃不好，去喝点热水。

你本来胃口就不大，近期还有些厌食，三分之一桶冰淇淋已是极限，闻言故意又舀了一勺往嘴里塞。

赌什么气？他摇头，把你拖起来押向厨房，冰淇淋盒倒了，黏答答的糖浆淌了一桌又从尖角挂下，冰川融成一道奶味的瀑布。

结果当然是厨房没去成，冰淇淋也没吃完，你们想了个折中的办法。

这就是……你的折中？你气喘吁吁，眼角难得湿润——被浴室的热气蒸得。

他把你压在玻璃移门上，捉着你的手往你身下送。洗个热水澡，聊胜于无。振振有词。

花洒从头顶浇下，头发全黏在胸膛上，衬衫解了一半，湿淋淋地半挂在臂弯，外套落在地砖上。你示意他去拿安全套，不料一支吗啡跟着骨碌碌地从内插袋里滚出，当啷一声撞到墙角，停住了。

你的心跳也停住了。

谁让你用这个的？这是印象里他第一次冲你发这么大的火，有力的手紧紧箍着你的肩，快要掐出印子。

可是我疼……你微弱地辩解，手搭在胸口上，总感觉上面有弹孔留下的疤。

那也不行！他吓唬你，又不自觉放缓了语气、放轻了力道，家里有阿司匹林、布洛芬，实在疼得厉害再去医院开些曲马多。这东西，他把注射液踢得远远的，不准再碰！

安眠药也不许再吃，他接着说，褪黑素到处都有卖，慢慢来，总能睡得着的。

知道了吗？他又逼问了一遍，隔着虚影、隔着看不清的雾气、隔着昼夜不舍的河流，再度同你融为一体，那么亲密，死亡也不能将你们分开。

他的呼吸扫在你脖子上，很痒，像栖着一只蝴蝶。椰子味太甜了，跟劣质的护发素一个味道。你含着泪点头，腿软得站不稳，手指在半透明的玻璃上留下五道长长的、蜿蜒的水痕。

第二天你醒来时好端端地躺在床上，衣冠楚楚，记忆有些错乱。安全套拆了但是没用过，吗啡倒是空了，除了酸疼的肌肉、倒翻的冰淇淋罐和满地狼藉，什么都没有。空缺也成了生活仪式的一部分，像一场糟糕的性。今天你约了私人医生，一个小时之内就得出门。起床时你照例对着空气打了个招呼。什么都没有。

又是一个大晴天，植被依旧蔫头耷脑没起色，昨天的雨像幻觉，戈多先生今天也爽约。版画一样泾渭分明的世界里，现实是未经雕琢的阳纹，盘根错节、惹人讨厌。二律一定悖反？那么那些深陷在木头肌理中的、阴影下的断层，才独属于你。

敏感脆弱神经质，和无处不在的幻觉和平相处，平静克制地疯狂着，日复一日。患者清楚自己的状况切不打算改变。新医生是亚洲面孔，从别的州交流回来，刚下飞机就接了这么个棘手的案例，内忧外患、焦头烂额，比起你他才更像个病号。你进去时他正头痛地研究你的病例，警觉、幻觉、再体验这几个字眼被反复圈画、格外显眼。

他见了你，愣了下，才迟钝地起身同你握手：初次见面，我的名字是杀——

——无生，你欣喜道，语气热络缱绻得仿佛呼唤一个相爱已久的旧情人。

[1]并不存在这种东西。


End file.
